Electrical outlets and electrical plugs are susceptible to falling material such as liquid and/or objects. For example, where male terminals or pins of an electrical plug are not fully inserted into an electrical outlet, an electrically conductive object may contact the exposed male terminals. This may create a spark, provide a current path (i.e., a short circuit) between the terminals, and/or trip a circuit breaker. Similar dangers exist in the case falling liquid, even where the male terminals are fully inserted into the electrical plug.
Technical standards for safety and effectiveness of medical electrical equipment have been promulgated by a number of organizations. For example, IEC 60601 is a series of technical standards maintained by the International Electrotechnical Commission, and first published in 1977. As of 2011, IEC 60601 includes a general standard IEC 60601-1, approximately 10 collateral standards, and approximately 60 particular standards. National versions of IEC 60601 include UL 60601, Edition 1, published Apr. 25, 2003, by Underwriters Laboratory.
UL standard 1363A, Edition 3, published May 2, 2007, is directed to special purpose relocatable power taps (SPRPT), for use with medical equipment in patient care areas to supply power to plug-connected components of a movable equipment assemblies, such as rack-mounted, table-mounted, and pedestal-mounted mounted equipment.
Many companies view compliance with such standards as a pre-requisite for commercialization of electrical medical equipment.